The Gray
by Lord Brashugon
Summary: everyone knows the story of how the Jedi and Sith came to be, you know of their codes, you know of there principles and you know of there wars; light battles dark good battles evil... but things are never so black and white, that, is where we come in... [first chapter is the full description/summary, the Tech Legend and the disclaimer] UPDATED 11/25/13


description: everyone knows the story of how the Jedi and Sith came to be, you know of there codes, you know of there principles and you know of there wars light battles dark good battles evil... but things are never so black and white, _that,_ is where we come in, through the eons thousands of Jedi "fall to corruption" and thousands more aspiring Sith are "cast out in disgrace" but we see them for what they really are; they are closer to truly understanding what it means to be one with the force, only through the knowledge and experience of both sides of the force, light _and_ dark can one come to any true power. we are the silent watchers, we are those who are never seen but always there, **we** are the true interpreters and masters of the force...we are the gray.

Tech legend(will be updated when necessary):

S.G.T. Standard galactic time

T.M.T. Tactical military time ( used to confuse the enemy on operation timing)

N.O.P.C. Near orbit personal carrier

A.T.M.T. All terrain Mobile transport

P.I.P. Personal information projector (wrist mounted A.I. Used to display any information that might be necessary including planetary maps, mission details and news from the holonet.)

disclaimer: this would be the part that I say that I own nothing except the characters and storyline and that everything else belonged to George lucas and Lucasfilm Limited **BUT** since he sold everything to Walt Disney I will not be saying that... *sigh*

"talking"

'thinking'

prequel: The dream

silence...that's all that greeted him, nothing but all-encompassing silence.

"Hello?" he said "is anyone there?" but no one answered him, all he could see was an empty corridor straight ahead of him.

"answer me!" he shouted his fear and confusion leaking into his voice. he tried to move but it was like his body itself was refusing to answer him.

He couldn't figure out how he got here, The last thing he could remember was saying goodnight to his little sister Aerona and going to sleep.

while he was thinking everything started to shimmer and change the next thing he knew he was exiting a turbolift into a large room with men operating consoles. As he gazed at the vidscreen he was completely shocked to see the swirling blue vortex of hyperspace that he only ever heard descriptions of.

"My Lord" he looked behind him to see one of the men walk up and give a bow of complete respect and utter submission. "report" a strange and intimidating voice rang out, he looked around with his eyes (still not able to control anything else) looking for the owner of the strange voice and it was with a sharp jolt of panic that he realized that the voice come from him 'whats happening'.

"we are ready jump out of hyperspace at way-point delta on your word" the man looked competent to say the least and certainly capable, the very way he stood screamed military and if his age and uniform was anything to go by he was a high ranking officer indeed. 'Who am I to give this man orders' he thought incredulously and with that stray thought fear overtook every part of his being 'who am I...who am I to have power over a man of great stature like him, what happened to me?'

"proceed"_ his _voice rang out with more and more authority every time he heard it.

"by your orders" the man said this time giving a crisp salute, turned and strode confidently to one of the controls "this is admiral Bryce to all ships prepare to exit hyperspace and fall into basic offensive formation, today we crush the resistance!" cheers and confirmations from more than a dozen warships erupted throughout the com system 'resistance? What poor deluded fools would be stupid enough to rebel against people like them!' he looked at the vidscreen and his heart plummeted as he looked straight at the image of his home world. 'no, it's not possible, its just not possible!' "secure the perimeter of the sector nothing escapes" 'how did this happen, why? my planet is peaceful we don't even have the power or strength to rebel against anyone!' "sir the planet is within range" the admiral stated "open fire!" the voice shouted 'Nooooooooo!' "all ships fire at will concentrate focus on all major cities" and every ship fired there weapons, pulverizing everything and anything that got in there way thousands no millions of people, his people dieing and he couldn't lift a finger (literally) to help them. he had no choice but to look as everything he knew, everything he cared about...was destroyed.


End file.
